


Gamble

by TheWitchOfTheRock



Series: Lab Partners After Dark [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Desk, F/M, Games, Oral, Other, Resistance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock
Summary: What's life without some games,  some gambles, and some risks, right?





	Gamble

If Hordak had his way, he’d focus only on his and Entrapta’s experiments, both the scientific kind that brought them together in the first place, and the new, far more intimate ones that had become a regular habit. 

But alas, there were reports that often had to be gone over, and even though he was more than happy to have Catra and Shadow Weaver gone, he was starting to feel their absence. More and more paperwork was ending up on Hordak’s desk which he had to go through, analyze, and sign.

He hated it. It was tedious, it was boring, and he often felt his mind drifting as he worked. Sometimes he’d be thinking about something to try with his armor, or the portal. Sometimes, he’d think about something Entrapta, wishing this was something she could help with, or lingering on their personal experiments. 

He had discovered quite by mistake that Entrapta loved to have her feet played with. She really loved it. In fact, afterwards…

“Hordak!” 

Hordak jolted, realizing that he had been lost in daydreams. The real Entrapta was hanging from the ceiling by her hair, just over his desk. 

“You were deep in thought.” She said seriously, “What’s on your mind?”

Hordak sighed and leaned back in his chair, gesturing to his papers, “Paperwork.” He grumbled, feeling his ears flick back. Entrapta lowered herself onto a sitting position on his desk, covering up his papers, “Is that so.” She said, leaning in with an amused glance, “You seemed far more interested in what you were thinking about than you’ve ever been in paperwork!”

Hordak felt his ears warm up slightly as they twitched, “Well.” He muttered, leaning forward slightly, “I’m sure there’s other things that take up my mind from time to time.” 

“I guess it’s easy to let your mind drift if you’re bored.” She muttered. She glanced at him, and then his papers that were now scattered over the desk he was sitting at. “I might have an idea to make your paperwork a little more… Challenging.” She said with a grin. Hordal grinned as he caught the very playful tone in her voice, “Do you.” He said, trying to keep his own voice level, “What might your idea be?”

\-------

Lonnie didn’t like giving reports. She was good at it, of course. She was competent, and good at her job. She did what she had to. She kept things running, and working. 

  
But Lord Hordak was still terrifying, and to be perfectly honest she hated public speaking. She had mentioned this before to Kyle, who of course suggested that maybe she just picture her audience in their underwear, but she couldn’t do that to Lord Hordak; a part of her was certain he could read minds, he just seemed to know everything that was happening in the Fright Zone. 

Regardless, she had a job to do, and real news to give him. 

She checked the door to the sanctum, but it was open. Sometimes it was locked, and more so lately. This had only served to fuel the strange rumors that had been floating around the Fright Zone. Entrapta spent all her time in the Sanctum. Entrapta’s room was empty, and nobody knew where she was sleeping now. Hordak smiles more around Entrapta. Entrapta convinced him to send Catra to the Crimson wastes. Entrapta bought a lot of lube from the commissary. The door to the sanctum was locked more and more. 

Well, all that had sprung a lot of rumors around the Fright Zone. She was certain Lord Hordak knew about that - he knew everything. She hoped that he didn’t know about the whiteboard in the leisure hall. A plain whiteboard, with “Are LH and Entrapta Banging “ Written on top. She was personally just glad that they had abbreviated “Lord Hordak” just in case, but she still thought it was dumb. The board was split into two sides, one labeled “Yes” and one labeled “No.” Under that, many people had written their initials. 

She didn’t know how they thought they’d get a definitive answer, it wasn’t like he was going to come out and announce it at any time, and if anyone walked in on them - if it was true, which Lonnie doubted- they would be murdered or worse. 

Lonnie strode into the sanctum, trying to look confidant, but also respectful. Her posture was perfect, her uniform was spotless, and her stride was strong. She looked around and saw Lord Hordak apparently deeply engrossed in his paperwork. His forehead was restring in one hand, his elbow propped up on the table. In his other hand, he held a stack of papers. 

Lonnie felt a twinge of fear race through her. She didn’t spend a lot of time around Lord Hordak, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him breathing so rapidly before, and the papers in his hand were shaking. He was mad. He was very mad about something. Whatever report he had been reading, she just hoped it didn’t have her name on it. 

She stood at the table, and gave a proper salute, “Lord Hordak, Sir!” She said, bringing her hand to her forehead. To her surprise, he jolted suddenly his face seeming to jump out of his hand as thought he hadn’t heard her come in. She always assumed that this hearing was good because his ears were so big- were they… tilted down? Had they always been blue? Didn’t matter. 

He quickly fixed her with a solid, cold stare. She hated that he didn’t seem to blink, it felt like he was staring through her soul. 

“Force Captain Lonnie.” He said, his voice seeming to be … a little more strained than normal? Oh he was really mad. She was glad that he didn't’ stand, as he normally did when a Force Captain approached - unless he was in his throne of course- because with the rage she was sure he had held within she really didn’t want to have him looming over her. 

At least the news she had for him was good! She glanced around, looking for Entrapta. Regardless of if they were a thing or not, Entrapta had a way to pull him off his worse punishments. Not that that had worked very well with Catra, but…. Well, Catra had been an idiot, there was no other way for her to put it. 

“Sir, is Entrapta here.” Lonnie asked. Lord Hordak’s ears twitched, his eyes narrowed. He seemed to shift in his seat, “Entrapta’s whereabouts are not my concern.” He said sharply. 

“Understood, sir,” Lonnie said just keeping herself from taking a couple of steps backwards,”I only ask because I have information that she might find interesting as well, Sir.” 

Lord Hordak took a deep breath, and leaned back in his chair as he carefully set his papers down. He fixed her with a blank expression, his mouth pressed tightly together. “I will see that she’d given the information.” He said, “What have you to report.” 

“Well, there was a collapse at one of the mines north sir.” She looked up to see how mad he’d be at that, but he hardly seemed to register it. If she didn’t know better, she’d almost have guessed that he wasn’t even paying attention to her.. “There were no injuries, no loss of equipment, but-” 

  
“Then why are you here if there were no major Is-issues.” 

She could have sworn he stammered a bit at the end there. She saw one of his clawed hands dig into his desk, leaving claw marks in the metal surface. She felt a tremor of fear run through her. She’d had to get to the good news right away. “Because sir,” She still, still standing at attention, “It revealed a cavern with a great supply of old First ones Tech, and- “   
  


There as a sudden bang on the desk, followed by a feminine yelp. Lord Hordak was pushed pack slightly from the table as Entrapta popped up between Lord Hordak and the table. Her hair was disheveled and poofed out, her face flushed, her lips redder than they were normally. 

Lonnie and Lord Hordak stared at her in horrified amusement, though Hordak’s face was tinged slightly with disappointment. 

“SAY THAT AGAIN!” Entrapta cried, looking at Lonnie with excitement, “About the first ones tech!!”

Lonnie didn’t say a word. Entrapta looked confused at Lonnie for a moment, then looked to Hordak’s horrified expression. 

Lonnie was sure his ears were never that blue before. 

“Oh… “ Entrapta finally said, blushing bright red as she slunk back under the table.” 

After a moment, Hordak cleared her throat and pulled his chair back up to the desk. 

“I”ll want a full, written report on your findings.” He said, his voice impressively calm given the situation. Lonnie could only nod. “Complete with photographs of your findings. Prepare a transport as well, I believe Entrapta would like to go see this for herself.” 

Lonnie didn’t respond for a moment as she stared at Lord Hordak. 

“Force Captain!” 

“SIr! Yes sir!” Lonnie finally said as she pulled herself suddenly together, “Right away sir.” She turned on her heel, and all but ran to the door.

“I can assume you saw nothing, Force Captain?” Lord Hordak said behind her. Lonnie froze in her stride. It sounded like a question, but it wasn’t. 

“I saw nothing, SIr. Nothing at all. Why are we talking about seeing things?! I think I went blind. And deaf for a moment.” 

“Very good. DIsmissed.” 

Lonnie fled the room. 

\----------

As the door closed behind his fleeing Force Captain, Entrapta came back up from under the desk, her face redder than he’d ever seen it, her hair fluffed. 

“I AM SO SORRY!” She cried, wringing her hands together. “I just, I got so excited when I heard about more first ones tech, and -”

“Hordak sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder, “It’s ok.” He said. HIs ears were still burning, and despite his threats he was worried about fueling the rumors. Despite his best attempts to squash them they were still flying about the Fright Zone. “I should have insisted on locking the door.” 

“No, you said we should lock it!” Entrapta said, she looked very worried, and almost sad, “I said we didn’t need to, I said it’d be fun if-”

“Entrapta.” He put both his hands his her shoulders. “It… It’s fine. She didn’t necessarily see anything.” He didn’t know why he was so calm, but he could only attribute it to a sense of resignation. There was nothing to be done at this point, and Force Captain Lonnie was one of the competent ones, so he didn’t necessarily want to get rid of her. That would be a horrible waste for the sake of his ego. 

He was at least pleased that he was able to keep his composure, more or less, while Force Captain Lonnie had been there. If he had lost his composure completely… He didn’t want to think of that. 

Entrapta was starting to calm down, but she still looked worried. He gave her a rare smirk, “I believe we were still in the middle of a game?” He said, quirking a brow at her, “Unless you’re suggesting that you give up? That I’ve won? “ He grinned, “If so, what’s my prize?”

Entrapta looked at him confused for a moment, then grinned. Her hair shot out and pressed the button to lock the door. 

“One little misstep is no reason to give up!” She said as she slipped down under the desk, and pulled him back in with her hair. He grinned as he went back to his paperwork, trying to read the words in front of him as Entrapta pulled his legs apart with her hair, and continued working at his slit with her tongue. 

This had been an experiment as well. He wasn’t sure that being out of rut Entrapta could do much to him with her mouth- he didn’t have quite the same sensitivities as she did on the outside, but her tongue flicking and stroking just around the edge of his cavity sent shivers through his spine, and the occasional flick of one of the ridges on the inside with the firm probing of her fingers made him gasp. The whole thing left him squirming in his seat. 

He had been so close when Force Captain Lonnie had come into the sanctum, biting down on his lower lip, trying to pretend he could still read the forms in front of him. If he took his attention off his work, he lost. If he got through his paperwork before she brought him to orgasm, he won. Simple game. 

She had slowed down when Lonnie came in, and he assumed she’d stop, and stay hidden under the desk until his Force Captain had left, but then she slowly, teasingly continued to play with him, especially the odd time he tried to talk which made him stammer at least once as he tried to sit very still, tried really hard not to squirm, tried really hard not to moan in front of his Force Captain. 

These thoughts were disrupted by Entrapta’s renewed efforts on him. He managed to half suppress a happy whimper as she worked her tongue around the edge of him, her hair tightening against his thighs. 

“You doing ok?” She asked teasingly as she slipped a finger into him. He gave a low, needy moan. 

“I’m almost done.” He managed to whimper. 

She giggled under the table as she gently flicked at him wtih her tongue, “The paperwork, or the game.” She teased. 

“Yes.” He managed to breath. He was actually on his last paper, and if he managed to finish reading it, and sign it before he came, he’d win. Though he didn’t know what he won, to be honest. Unlike him not to set the parameters of a contest before entering it. He could only imagine what Entrapta would claim as her prize if she won. It could be something simple, a day off, to relax and enjoy one another’s company, or something a little more taxing. Maybe she had a new invention she wanted to try on him. Maybe she had a new idea for something daring and risky for them to try - not that this wasn’t risky enough. 

Maybe she’d keep it simple. Maybe she’d just hold him down with her hair, spread out on the bed, tickling him until he squirmed and begged, completely at her mercy, then she’d take out her toy- 

Her fingers pulled at several ridges, her tongue swirled around his entrance. Daydreaming, and trying to keep himself composed was not a good combination. He cried out almost pathetically as he slumped to the table, his claws digging into the already scratched surface. His whole body shuddered as he orgasmed, a moan ringing out through the thankfully locked and secure sanctum.

Entrapta crept out from under the table, and stood behind him, wrapping her arms and hair around him as she muttered into his ear, “I think I won.” 

“Lies and slander.” He managed to gasp out, “I clearly won.” 

They stayed like that for a but, Entrapta cuddling him with her hair while he composed himself. When he finally felt like he could speak properly again, he said almost slyly, “So.. what’s your prize?”

She put a finger to her chin in mock contemplation, then grinned at him, “I’ll have to think about it.” She said, but her expression said she already knew what she was going to do, and just wanted Hordak to worry about it. 

‘I love this woma-... I love this so much’ He thought to himself. 

\--------------

Lonnie walked into the leisure room, silent and stone faced. Everyone stopped what they were doing. She had come into the room determined, slamming the door open as she did. 

Was someone in trouble? Did something happen?

Silently she went to the white board, and put her initials under “Yes” before turning on her heel and walking out. 


End file.
